Mudblood
by neldnew1
Summary: Is there another reason Draco calls Hermione Mudblood?  Something they only know? *REWRITING STORY*
1. Prologue

**AN: I decided to rewrite this story because my writing has progressed and I felt I could improve my stories a bit. Please review... I would say they equal happiness but that's not very original. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

Mudblood

Prologue

Seven-year-old, bucktooth Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her porch, kicking her feet off the end. She watched as a big truck pulled into the house across the street. About a minute later, a shiny, black car pulled in beside it. A small family, consisting of a man, woman, and child stepped out. Hermione studied the family; every one of them contained bright blonde hair, dark eyes, and tall, pale figures. The spindly, young boy gripped his mother's hand tightly as his eyes met Hermione's. His mother followed his gaze, stopping at Hermione. She muttered something to the tall man and pulled the boy inside.

His eyes narrowed and he spat, "Muggle,"

Hermione blinked. What the heck was a _Muggle_? She didn't loosen her gaze as she played with her brown, curly hair. The man turned and marched inside.

* * *

><p>"Mother," Draco Malfoy asked. "Who was that girl across the street?"<p>

His mother sighed, "Draco, lets stay away from her, alright?"

"But –" Draco began.

"Just stay away."

Draco nodded and watched his mother leave. Once she was out of sight, he raced to the small window in his living room. The girl sat in the same place she had before, but now, she was quickly licking a blue Popsicle. She rubbed her cheek, which was now stained to match the Popsicle. Draco studied her, his mother wanted him to stay away from her because she was no more than "filthy scum," or so his father says. Just because his father was blood prejudice, did that mean he had to be? Draco was lost in his thoughts, unable to notice his father peering over his shoulder.

"Draco," he said sternly.

Draco's head whipped around.

"Yes, Father?"

"I believe your mother ordered you to stay away from that _Muggle_," his father said, his voice like nails on a chalk board.

"Yes, Father, but –"

"But nothing, Draco. When we give you an order, you must obey it,"

His father's eyes bored into his.

"Yes, Father," Draco muttered.

His father gave a curt nod and walked away. Draco sighed, giving one last look as the girl with the Popsicle stained face.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Nine-year-old Draco Malfoy strode down the dark street. He stared straight ahead, not noticing the small figure approaching him. It hurried down the street, giant book in hand, paying no attention to Draco. The figure swept through and ran right into him.

"Oh!" the figure exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I just –"

Draco looked down, his eyes landing on a small, bushy haired girl. Braces aligned her teeth, giving her a slight lisp.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said.

"Draco Malfoy," he said proudly.

"Hum… you live across the street from me, right?"

Draco nodded slowly. As Hermione snaked a thin arm around his shoulder.

"Well, what took you so long? I don't have any neighborhood friends, and considering I'm the only other kid in the neighborhood, I'm assuming you don't either."

At first contact with Hermione, Draco panicked. His father's rule struck his mind ("I believe your mother ordered you to stay away from that _Muggle_," he had said. "No buts, Draco. When we give you an order, you must obey it.") But another thought entered his mind; _I've never been one to follow the rules._ He walked along side Hermione, who was chatting happily along, not caring whether he was listening or not. A grin crossed his face as he looked at Hermione, for once, Draco did not care what his father would think.

**Two Years Later**

Hermione skipped out to the mailbox. _Dr. Granger, Dr. Granger, Dr. Granger… Hermione Granger _read a small, fancy looking envelope. She smiled and handed the rest of the post to her father. He looked over the top of his paper and stared at the letter in Hermione's hand.

"What's that, Hermione?"

Hermione studied the letter in her hand. It was mailed to her from some place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I don't know…."

"Well, looks like we'll have to find out," her mother said.

Hermione grinned and tore open the letter.

* * *

><p>Draco stared out the window at his best friend's house. His father had never agreed to Draco's friendship with Hermione… although, it had been going on for two years and he didn't know the slightest. Draco was so engrossed in thought he hadn't heard his father approaching.<p>

"Draco, your letter from Hogwarts is here."

Being a pureblood, Draco had expected his Hogwarts letter to come soon, and he had been thinking of ways he could possibly break the news to Hermione, who knew nothing of such wizardry.

Draco ripped open the envelope, slightly tearing the paper inside, which earned him a glare and a scowl from his father.

He scanned the letter, his face falling when he realized he'd been accepted. Lucius noticed his son's expression change and tore the letter from his hands.

"What seems to be the problem, Draco? You were accepted. Now, I know Hogwarts is not the best school, but your mother will simply not allow you to go to –"

"N-nothing, Father, just far too happy to express," he knew he was in trouble there, for Malfoys _never _stuttered.

Before his father could respond, Draco sprinted out of the house.

* * *

><p>Hermione exited her house, setting forth to visit Draco, when the person in question came jogging towards her.<p>

"Hello, Draco," she noticed his panting. "What? Is the walk to my house to far for you now?" she chuckled.

"No," he sucked in a gigantic breath. "I had to avoid my father – he watched me leave, so I just ran around the block a few times."

"Well, okay. Back to the subject, I was just on my way to see you, there is something I would like to tell you," Hermione said.

"Me too," Draco said. "Let's take a walk."

He gestured her forward and began to walk.

"So… what was it you wanted to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"What did you want to tell me?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How about we both say it on three?" she suggested.

Draco shrugged. "One… two… three –"

"I was just accepted into Hogwarts –" they both broke off.

"You were accepted into Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yes… you do know what Hogwarts is, correct?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well then that's great! Perhaps we will be sorted into the same house, be in the same classes, or even –" Draco began.

"_Draco!" _

Draco gasped and whipped around. His father stormed towards him, taking him by the hood of his Muggle sweatshirt Narcissa just _had_ to buy him ("He can't walk around it wizard clothes, darling, the Muggles will become suspicious.") and dragged him nearly ten feet from Hermione.

"How dare you disobey me? Your mother and I ordered you to stay away from such filth!"

"But, Father –" Draco began.

"No buts, Draco, I believe this Muggle has some explaining to do –"

_"She isn't a Muggle!"_

Draco had screamed so loud, even Hermione had cringed. Lucius looked from Hermione to Draco and back again.

"My dear, I apologize I shouldn't have – wait, what are her parents?"

A crooked smile crossed Lucius's face when no one responded.

"Muggles," Hermione whispered. "My parents are Muggles."

_"Oh,"_ Lucius screeched. "I see, instead of associating with Muggles, you hang out with filthy little Mudbloods!"

"Father, I –"

A choking sound left his throat as Lucius dragged him farther away from Hermione. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared back at receding figure in the distance.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa!"<p>

Lucius had dragged Draco all the way home by his hood, and was now yelling at his mother.

"It was your idea to move to this Muggle city while we could have just moved to a lovely house in Godric's Hallow or that exquisite manor I showed you, but that's beside the point, because of this, your son has been associating with Mudbloods!" he snarled. "I have been planning this ever since we got here – we already own that manor, and now we are moving there – no buts allowed! Pack your bags, we shall leave tomorrow!"

"Father –" Draco began.

"Pack!" Lucius ordered.

Just as promised, the Malfoys did leave the next day, Draco unable to bid goodbye to Hermione. He knew he would see her at Hogwarts, but it wouldn't be the same.


	3. Chapter Two

I feel all bad I haven't updated in a reeeeeaaaaly long time... Well enjoy!

Oh and sorry the chapter is so short, I thought that ending was dramatic...ish enough.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

**Year One**

"Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall called.

Hermione nervously stepped up to the stool. She sat, looking around the Great Hall. Faces stared up at her, none she recognized. She looked amongst the first years. She carefully studied each face, stopping suddenly when she met familiar gray eyes – she almost fell off the stool.

Draco smiled slightly at her, feeling guilty he had never wrote (it's not like he could, but it's the thought that counts).

Hermione gripped the edge of the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

_"Ah," _the hat said. _"You are very smart indeed, but not everything reflects on intelligence. A high amount of loyalty – you would make an excellent Hufflepuff, that's for sure," _– Hermione glanced at Draco – _"but bravery rises above all – my final decision, Gryffindor!"_

Hermione let out a sigh. _That took long enough, _she thought. Hermione hopped off the stool and pushed past several first years to the Gryffindor table. She was still gnawing slightly at her lip – now that she wasn't nervous for herself, she was nervous for Draco. She understood that she was the reason the Malfoys had packed up and left the day Lucius had caught Draco and Hermione in the street, but she still thought of Draco as a friend, no matter what his father thought.

"Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall called.

_Draco's next, _Hermione thought nervously. She felt her palms begin to sweat once again.

Draco strode to the stool, the hat barely touching his head before it shouted, _"Slytherin!"_

Hermione sighed once again. She had done a lot of reading before she came to Hogwarts and realized Gryffindor and Slytherin were enemy houses. _We can make it work, _Hermione thought hopefully. She smiled at Draco from her table, and he subtly returned it. _He must be thinking the same thing, _Hermione thought.

She watched as Ron Weasly – a red haired, freckly boy she had met on the train – get into Gryffindor and the same for Harry Potter – a messy haired boy with round glasses and a lightning scar. Hermione smiled at him as he sat beside her. She had read up on him, how he had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the age of two and survived. No one had known where he went after that – Hermione was surprised he would be in her year.

The sorting finished and the food appeared. Hermione grabbed an apple and watched as Ron Weasly repeatedly dove for the chicken legs.

She took a bite and steered clear of the chicken legs. She was pretty sure she had lost her appetite for those.

It wasn't long before the feast ended all the students and professors of Hogwarts tastefully satisfied. Hermione glanced around for Draco, who, lead by the Slytherin Prefect, was going in the opposite direction as her. _Slytherins sleep in the dungeons; _she reminded herself and continued walking.

"Gryffindors follow me," a spindly boy Ron had pointed out to be his "prick of a brother, Percy" called.

And so they did. Percy led them out of the Great Hall and Hermione looked up. Several staircases led up to a very high ceiling. Her jaw dropped as one of them began to move; God, she loved magic.

"Watch out for the staircases," Percy said. "They like to move."

The Gryffindors climbed several stairs until they finally reached a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password," she drawled.


	4. Sorry :(

Hi everyone,

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to get word out to you, but I've decided to begin writing my stories again (everything has just been insanely busy with school, swim, dance, and softball). My writing style has changed a bit though, so bare with me. I will try to get the next chapters to my stories up soon.

Your very apologetic writer,

neldnew1


End file.
